


Commission - Lord and Lady

by trebleklef



Series: Commissioned Works - Corrin x Sakura [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleklef/pseuds/trebleklef
Summary: Commissioned Work





	Commission - Lord and Lady

**Author's Note:**

> End of Birthright Route. Sakura calls Corrin Kamui as a term of an endearment. Male Corrin with Male pronouns

Hoshido had restored to his former glory after the war. Ryoma had been crowned king, and the town below the castle was being rebuilt. Homes and businesses were coming back to life. Ryoma himself actually helped to restore the buildings and was a very personable king. Corrin couldn’t help but look up to him.

Corrin returned home to Hoshido after the war, with Sakura by his side; matching wedding bands on their left hands. She felt the gaze of the town’s people on her, and she couldn’t help but hide behind her new husband. She hugged onto his arm and looked onward towards the townspeople with tearful eyes. Corrin held her hand with his free hand. He whispered sweet nothings to her to calm her down a little. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and she couldn’t help but smile at Corrin, her tears nearly disappearing thanks to the kiss.

 In the restoration process, Ryoma had all of his siblings help restore the town. Sakura tended to some of the wounded villagers, and Corrin helped build new buildings more than Ryoma did. His ability to turn into a dragon helped more than he realized.

Sakura couldn’t help but stare lovingly at Corrin helping their people. She was so distracted that she wasn’t paying enough attention at the job at hand. She couldn’t help but blush and hide her expression when she was caught ogling. She especially wanted to hide when Hinoka pointed it out to her

Sakura’s anxieties melted away as they reached the castle. Alone at last.  No prying eyes and wagging tongues. No siblings to point out little insecurities. No women gossiping about the princess that couldn’t keep her eyes off her husband. No children making fun of her for being distracted by Corrin doing just about anything. And most importantly she was alone with _him_.

Corrin slid the door closed and let out a tired sigh. He loosened his haori and removed his shirt so that he would be more comfortable. Sakura let out a squeak and covered her eyes. Corrin couldn’t help but smile at his wife’s modesty. He cupped Sakura’s hands in his and slowly removed them from her face.

“It’s just us. It’s okay,” He then kissed her, softly. She closed her eyes slowly, revelling in the kiss. He always gave the best kisses. They were always soft, and his lips always tasted like peaches. Or was it peach mochi? She just wasn’t sure.

“If anything I’m glad my clothes don’t tear off when I transform,” He laughed, placing his shirt, folded, on Sakura’s futon.

Sakura’s futon? No this was _their_ futon now. Where they could be alone together. Corrin smiled at the thought.

“So Ryoma organized a gala tonight,” Corrin said, stretching. “I don’t think I’ll stay awake long enough to attend. I’m exhausted.”

“W-We have to unfortunately,” Sakura said, fidgeting with her own kimono.

Corrin groaned, laying down on the ground face first. “Just wake me when I need to put on my fancy yukata, okay?”

Sakura couldn’t help but laugh and sat on the futon next to her husband on the floor.

“You missed the bed,” She said, giggling.

Corrin groaned and rolled towards it, missing the futon entirely. Sakura continued to laugh, holding her stomach from how hard she was laughing.

“If you’re sore I can fix it for you,” She said, putting her hand on his back.

“It’s not that I’m sore,” he sat up. “I’m just exhausted. Lifting large walls as a dragon isn’t as easy as I make it look.”

“Maybe I can make some tea to energize you?” she offered.

Corrin sighed. “Maybe that’s a good idea. Some green or something,”

Sakura laughed to herself. “All we have is green you silly.”

Corrin rolled over, and laughed as well. “You can tell that I’m exhausted.”

She cupped his face gently, placing a gentle kiss on Corrin’s forehead. He laughed happily and cupped Sakura’s face in return. “You missed,” He joked.

Then, softly, their lips met for an instant. Sakura giggled to herself and couldn’t help but kiss him again. And again, and again. Corrin gave the best kisses. She loved the slight taste of peaches on his lips, and they were just as soft as the fruit itself.

A knock on the door interrupted their tender moment. Sakura blushed heavily and covered her face. Corrin grinned and went to open the sliding door.

As Corrin spoke with the visitor, Sakura stood up and smoothed out the fabric of her fancy kimono. The silk was delicately woven, and the sewing was extremely well done. Oboro had outdone herself.

The kimono was red, with ornate blossoms that danced across the skirt. The obi matched perfectly as well. The only thing Sakura had to worry about was how to put the hairpin in her hair, seeing as it was so short.

Corrin closed the door gently and turned to Sakura, looking nervous.

“Oh no, what happened?” Sakura asked, fiddling with her skirt.

“I have no idea how to put this on,” Corrin held a Yukata, folded in his hands. “I… I may need your help putting it on.”

Sakura shrieked loudly and covered her face with her hands, causing Corrin to drop the yukata onto the floor. It unfolded and hit the floor in a clump.

“S-Sakura…” Corrin placed a hand on his chest, struggling to slow his heartbeat.

“T-T-T-That w-w-w-would mean I… I would have to see you…” Sakura slowly pulled her hands away from her face to reveal her bright red complexion.

“I w-wouldn’t be…  y’know!” He blushed as well, not realizing where her imagination went upon his request.

“B-But… I would still see…” She trailed off, words failing her.

“Okay…” Corrin paused, picking his yukata off the floor. “Maybe… you could tell me how to put it on if you prefer.”

“Y-Yes!” She practically shrieked.

Sakura then turned around so that she could give her husband some privacy. She was still so shy when she saw him without any certain article of clothing. She may have caught him walking out of the onsen a few times in the Astral Plane, but promptly fled the scene. She was far too flustered by seeing him like that in public. She would even avert her eyes from seeing him shirtless when it was hot. With everyone around in such good weather, she would become much too flustered with cheeks aflame and heart aflutter.

“Okay… So what should I put on first?” Corrin asked, looking at the various pieces of clothing on the futon.

“T-The actual Yukata. The only other part is the obi, tabi and geta,” she still stuttered, her imagination getting the better of her.

Corrin stared blankly at the items on the futon. He was extremely confused as to what was what.

“Uhh, which one is the… yukata part,” he picked up the socks and sandals, looking at them curiously.

“Ryoma helped you put the first one on huh,” Sakura chuckled to herself.

“Well, yes,” Corrin blushed and put the items back on the futon. He picked up the large robe. “I’m guessing this is the yukata.”

“By the sounds of things, yes,” Sakura started to calm down a little.

“Okay… So opening at the front?” Corrin asked, slipping his arms into the sleeves.

“Yes. Like a robe,” she couldn’t help but muse at the fact that she was instructing Corrin on how to wear traditional dress.

“I think… I prefer my armor. Much easier to understand,” Corrin said, deadpan.

“Do you want me to get Ryoma or Takumi to help you?” Sakura turned her head a little, catching a glimpse of her husband wearing the yukata horribly, horribly wrong.

“I’m going to help you because instructing you… isn’t working,” she couldn’t help but laugh at Corrin, who had managed to put the yukata on backwards despite her instruction.

“You sure you’re comfortable with that?” Corrin asked, considering her reserved nature.

“It’s better than getting Takumi in here and him laughing at you endlessly,” Sakura stood up and brushed her skirt a little from sitting on it.

“That’s… true,” Corrin said, struggling to adjust the foreign piece of clothing.

Sakura still couldn’t help but become flustered by seeing her husband’s chest. She was a reserved princess, uncomfortable with anyone that wasn’t fully clothed. But Corrin felt different somehow. She felt as though she could look at him without feeling the need to hide. The idea of it made her flustered, but actually seeing him in private seemed to be less embarrassing in her mind. She assisted him with taking off the yukata and attempt to put it on properly. It was tough, considering he was at least a head taller than her. She slipped the sleeves on him so delicately that Corrin thought her fingertips were feathers. She delicately wrapped the silk around him and tied the belt carefully, making sure it wasn’t too tight. The obi was the easiest part considering his didn’t have a large bow.

“There we go,” Sakura said, standing back a little to admire her husband in his yukata.

“A gala with traditional dress?” Corrin asked, looking at his long sleeves.

“Ryoma is… very strict about tradition,” she said, thinking to herself that it was one way to put it.

“Yes…” Corrin said, shifting the obi belt endlessly. “I’ll give you some privacy to put on yours. Meet me in the garden?”

“Yes. Under our favourite tree,” Sakura beamed.

***

The gala wasn’t for another hour, but the sun had started to set already. It was low in the sky, and the colours were immaculate. Corrin leaned against the trunk of the biggest tree in the garden. He grew accustomed to wearing the yukata pretty quickly. The sleeves were very convenient and comfortable for him to fold his arms into.

He sighed happily as he gazed into the koi pond, absently watching the fish swim from one end to the other. His gaze shifted as the sunlight hit the water and left a streak of light across it that looked almost like an arrow.

Sakura’s reflection in the water caught his attention and he looked up to see his wife in her red kimono. She looked stunning in that colour. She walked gracefully across the porch to the spot they agreed upon. She was so beautiful that Corrin couldn’t help but stare and wonder how someone like him could be so lucky to be married to someone as beautiful and amazing as her.

She crossed the bridge, looking down at the ground. She felt Corrin’s gaze, and couldn’t help but feel bashful about it. Her hands were clasped together in front of her and she could feel them become hot and clammy as Corrin’s smile grew.

“You look beautiful,” Corrin said, taking one of Sakura’s hands.

“T-Thank you,” Sakura said, fighting the urge to say ‘you two’ out of sheer nervousness.

He was amazed at how her short pink hair could fit into a small enough bun for her hair pin to hang nicely from the top of her head. The charm on the hairpin was a small flower, for her namesake no less. Corrin knew she was far more beautiful than any flower in the garden.

“Gods… tonight is going to be tough on me…” Sakura said, covering her face with her other hand.

“No matter how many eyes are on you tonight, know that mine are the only ones that matter,” Corrin said, kissing her hand.

She blushed wildly, but couldn’t help but feel a little eased by his words.

“And they should be honoured to be able to see someone as beautiful as you,” he added.

Sakura felt a sob well in her throat. She tried her best not to feel overwhelmed with happiness from his words.

“O-Oh my goodness I didn’t mean to-“ Corrin said, taking Sakura’s other hand. He heard the little sob that had escaped her.

“N-No Kamui,” Sakura said, retracting her left hand and using her sleeve to wipe a tear away. “T-They’re tears of joy.”

Corrin sighed with relief and cupped her face with both of his hands to wipe away any residual tears.

“You always know the right thing to say,” she said, placing her own hands on top of his.

“Don’t be afraid to be proud of who you are tonight,” Corrin said.

Sakura nodded. “I couldn’t be more proud to be by your side.”

***

The gala wasn’t big, as Ryoma knew that too much of a crowd would overwhelm his youngest sister. He kept it to nobles and close friends. The townspeople understood of course. They held celebrations in the town below and respected their king’s wished. They bore no ill will against him for holding such a small ceremony amongst the noble blood.

Sakura held her head high, trying her best to appear strong amongst her siblings as they greeted their guests. Corrin stayed close to her side, as an anchor to keep her calm. She could leave at any time that she wanted, as per Ryoma, but she wanted to stay. Corrin made her feel confident.

They retired for the evening at a late hour. Sakura still felt giddy enough from being so confident at the gala. She was proud at herself for staying so calm amongst the nobility. Corrin couldn’t help but feel his heart swell with pride as well. She was so stunning in her red kimono that he couldn’t keep his eyes off her. He was proud to be her husband and to be introduced to the nobility.

A dance had been planned, by Corrin, but Ryoma was opposed to the idea since it didn’t follow Hoshidan traditions. It was safe to say that Corrin was a little disappointed by this, but thought that Ryoma did have a point after all.

Soon after the festivities had ended for the evening, the two returned to Sakura’s room for the evening.

“How do I take this off now?” Corrin asked, yawning into his hand.

“Hold on, I’ll help you,” Sakura said, giggling into her sleeve.

Taking the yukata off was much easier than putting it on, Corrin noted. He couldn’t help but laugh along with Sakura as she helped him take it off. The whole situation was so new to Corrin that her sense of humor made the experience all the more worthwhile.

“Oh no, I have to wear another one to bed?!” Corrin exclaimed, once he saw the Hoshidan pajamas that had been left out for him.

Sakura laughed hard enough to fall onto the bed.

“I love you so much Kamui. You never fail to make me smile,” she said, once regaining her composure.

“You just like to see me get dressed wrong,” Corrin couldn’t help but laugh as well.

Sakura pulled the covers back, and tucked herself underneath them.

“I’m not going to put that on… I hope that’s okay,” Corrin said, sitting down onto the futon.

Sakura yawned. “That’s fine. It’s just the two of us.”

Corrin slipped himself under the covers on the futon, and pulled them up close to his face. Sakura scooted over a little and cuddled up to him close. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her ever closer. He could feel the heat flush to her face against his bare chest as he did that. She could feel his heartbeat quicken a little.

“It feels so much more intimate now than it did in the Astral Plain,” he remarked.

Sakura nodded, her hair tickling Corrin the process. He giggled a little and moved her hair a little.

“Less people intruding, that’s for certain,” she said, a giggle in her voice.

Corrin sighed happily and looked out onto the porch that connected Sakura’s room to the garden. The stars would bright, and the moon brighter. It shone upon them in the small futon, as they cuddled closer to make up for lost space. He rubbed her back a little, knowing it was something she grew accustomed to before falling asleep, along with a few extra kisses. Corrin always wanted to make sure she fell asleep smiling. It suited her best.

Once Sakura had fallen asleep, Corrin felt as though he was ready to fall asleep, exhausted from the long day he had faced before the gala.

He couldn’t help but stay awake in anticipation of what was to come. A proper wedding ceremony in Hoshido, having children and every other part of life in Hoshido was thrilling to him. He couldn’t get to sleep with his mind racing like this.

 Sakura shifted a little, getting comfortable in her sleep, cooing a little once she became entirely comfortable. Corrin gave her another kiss on the forehead and pulled her a little closer. She then murmured in her sleep.

“Kamui… Go to sleep.”

Corrin laughed and turned over to face her directly.

“I can’t help it my dear,” he said, wrapping an arm around her in his new found position.

She opened her tired eyes and placed her index finger on his nose playfully.

“But it’s been a long day… and we need sleep for tomorrow,” she said, her voice sounding extremely tired.

“What are we doing tomorrow?” Corrin asked, the excitement becoming more evident in his voice.

“The faster you fall asleep… the sooner you’ll know,” she replied, another giggle appearing in her tone. She then closed her eyes in attempts to fall back asleep.

“Uh-Oh… looks like I cannot fall asleep! I am wide awake!” Corrin whispered playfully, putting a hand to his head dramatically.

“Do I need to use a special festal to help you fall asleep?” Sakura asked with a yawn.

“Perhaps. But it’s a very simple one,” he said.

“And what is that?” She asked, yawning once again.

Corrin then placed a gentle kiss on her lips, soft yet passionate. She smiled into it, and proceeded to give Corrin more and more.

 “ _Oyasuminasai_ ,” Sakura said, placing one last kiss on Corrin’s nose.

“Good night my dear. I love you,” Corrin replied.

“I love you too, Kamui.”

**Author's Note:**

> coughs this series of fics kinda makes me hate myself but eh i wrote em so why not post em


End file.
